


Out of Control

by Sanityisforlosers



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanityisforlosers/pseuds/Sanityisforlosers
Summary: Jeff realizes how out of control he and Ej have become so he calls for help.I made myself sad. Trigger warning for self harm, eating disorders and drug use.
Kudos: 5





	Out of Control

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing and 30 minutes later this happened

"Oh, shit!"

_ Not good. _

"Holy shit!"

_ Not good at all. _

"Holy fucking shit!"

_ This is bad. _

"I mean, what in the actual living fuck?!" 

_ Really bad. _

Nervous cackling broke through his voice interrupting the steady stream of swearing.

_ Well, fuck. _

Jeff's eyes frantically surveyed the scene in front of him. "That is a lot of blood…" he trailed off, as he scanned the half conscious body of his best friend. Red rivers of blood had begun to create themselves, pouring out of the clearly self inflicted wounds up and down Ej's arm. 

_ Shit. Seriously. Shit! _

Attempting to figure out how much damage had been done, Jeff stepped closer and gently took the far too thin arm into his hands.

_ You need to fucking eat!  _

Inspection of Ej's arm brought comfort in the form of knowledge that he hadn't gone deep enough to cause serious damage…but…

_ You gotta be fucking kidding me! _

…There were track marks on both his hand and elbow. 

_ Why are you even freaking out?  _

Jeff started patching Ej up wordlessly.

_ You find him like this on a daily basis. _

This had been going on for years. 

_ And you lie for him…. _

A pit of dread formed in Jeff's stomach.

_ This is going to kill him one day…. _

He forcefully blinked back tears.

…. _ And when it does, it's all your fault…. _

Hard sniffling.

_ Because you knew, and didn't tell anyone. _

"No - no I'm not fucking letting you die," Jeff found himself yelling at Ej, who merely tilted his head, as if to acknowledge what Jeff said but indicate he didn't care if that happened.

_ You are not going to fucking die on me! _

Jeff was unsure of what to do, but he knew it had to be something, so he called the only person he knew that never failed to make things better, "LIU!!!?!" 

_ How the fuck did this mess even happen? _

Of course, like the angel he was, Liu immediately responded. Hurried steps accompanied a worried, "what's going on?"

_ How the fuck did things get so out of control? _

"Ej needs help!" Jeff didn't realize he was crying until he heard his own voice.

_ When the fuck did things get so out of control? _

"What do you mean he needs…." Liu trailed off going silent as he took the sight in.

_ Has it always been this out of control? _

"What the hell is going on, Jeff?" Liu said sharply, taking a deep breath as he examined the situation, taking in sight of his brother's appearance as well.

_ Oh, shit. _

Jeff realized Liu was looking at him, more specifically, the scabbed over cuts, track marks and bruising on his own rail-thin hands and arms.

_ Fuck - he definitely knows now. _

Jeff could hear himself starting to laugh uncomfortably, unable to suppress deranged giggles.

_ This is so fuckin out of control!  _

"You both need help," Liu stated bluntly, forcing down all of his own emotions.

_ "You need to get this shit under control, _ " was the only thought racing through Liu's head.

  
  



End file.
